02 December 1997
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1997-12-02 ;Comments *A 94 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available. *Tracks not included on the available recording are marked §. The full tracklisting below is courtesy of Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Sessions *Period Pains, repeat session. Recorded: 1997-08-19. First Broadcast: 09 September 1997. Available on the Damaged Goods CD single - BBC Sessions. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Freaks: Fake Your Death (7") Vinyl Japan *Divine Intervention: Devils (12") Influential @ $ *Stiff Little Fingers: Suspect Device (7") Rigid Digits *Period Pains: Just 17 (Peel Session) *Dawn Of The Replicants: Skullcrusher Holmes & Tim Goldsworthy Mix (10" : Let's Get The Replicants) White Label $''' *Melt Banana: Neck On Me (10" LP: Melt Banana & Stilluppsteypa) Something Weird *High Fidelity: Addicted To A T V (7") Vinyl Japan *Wriggler: We Control The Sound (12") Sophisticated Underground Sounds '''@ *Period Pains: Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?) (Peel Session) *Track Star: These Horses Carry Blood (LP: Communication Breaks) Die Young Stay Pretty Records *Sicilian: Poker Music (Various Artists 12" - 4x4) Hombre @ $ *Spraydog: Starry Eyes (7") Plastic Cowboy *Geezer: The Long And Short Of It (12") Smitten @''' * (9:30 news) *Bangtwister: Grounded (CD Single - Grounded EP) BMB Music *Clanger: Seadog (Various Artists 2xLP: Platipus Records Volume 3) Platipus '''@ $/£ *Period Pains: Daddy (Peel Session) *Duane Eddy: Moovin' And Groovin' (LP: Have Twangy Guitar Will Travel) London *Dred Bass: What's The Time (12") Moovin + Groovin @''' *Arab Strap: Soaps (Promo Cassette A Gift For You At Christmas) White Label '''£ *Period Pains: Ex Boyfriend (Peel Session) *Jahmali: Cry People (7") Penthouse # £ *Salaryman: Voids + Superclusters (R Money Remix) (12" EP - Voids + Superclusters Remix + 3) City Slang 08703-6 #''' *Radio Sweethearts: Beer And Whiskey (LP: New Memories) St Roch *Back To Base: Dr. Bass (LP: Electric Eye) MP SPICD004 '''# £ * ('''File 1' ends after above track)'' *PJ Harvey: Victory (LP: Dry) Too Pure § *Period Pains: Homework (Peel Session) § *Psyko Disko: Sikamoto (12") Nephilim # £ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-12-02 (incomplete) *2) dat_146.mp3 *3) dat_147.mp3 *4) 1997-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE380 *5) 1997-12-xx Peel Show LE381 ;Length *1) 01:33:42 *2) 03:58:49 (from 03:23:31) *3) 04:02:13 (to 00:23:46) (from 00:16:26 unique) *4) 1:32:13 (from 1:12:22) *5) 1:31:28 (to 22:10) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help with this tracklisting. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 146 *3) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 147 *4) Created from LE380 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November December 1997 Lee Tape 380 *5) Created from LE381 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November December 1997 Lee Tape 381 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) 3) Mooo *4,5) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes